


Flexin'

by blurbluefrog (ForestFish)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Based on today dongjun fluffy kiss that had thousands of choices snatched, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gift, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Beta Read, Social Media, also prompt fill i guess and i'm gifiting it to the person who suggested it, beat interactive's ceo is the hero we need, just decided to do that, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFish/pseuds/blurbluefrog
Summary: A.C.E is the most loving and wholesome family and Donghun and Jun share a couple soft kisses.That's it, that's the fic.





	Flexin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piani/gifts).



> hi, choice and hi especially [Piani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piani/pseuds/Piani) who left a lovely comment on the on-going A.C.E fic i'm also writing (and will post the new chapters, yes, plural, soon. either later today or tomorrow. maybe tomorrow bc i'd like to revise to get rid of the most blatant typos even tho i suck at proofing my own stuff /sad dab)
> 
> this was a quick drabble and i hope it doesn't have many typos and is close to what you wanted! i felt like gifting it because i like to give out stuff even when it's not much. heck. excuse typos and the sort and yea, enjoy this lil thing I guess. it's just cloying feel-good fluff.
> 
> Oh, the title, yes. Why is it called flexin'? Because it really felt like Donghun was flexing the fact that he got an unrequested smooch from Junhee and I live for that kind of flexing. Yes, Hunnie, flex the love you're getting because you deserve every bit of it.
> 
> that's all. i hope you're having a nice day and i hope u like this messy lil thing. tell me things if u feel like it pls dkfghjkfdh i like comments and as u can see i reply to them in general, and sometimes in rather unexpected ways, if i can say so myself gkjdfhkjgfd Thank you Piani for the suggesttion. Bless you and bless this entire fandom and obviously bless our boys for making our lives a little more beautiful <3 /praying hands

* * *

 

Posting appealing content on social media was a must for an idol. They all knew that, and they tried to post as much as they could and make it as genuine and appealing as they could. Sehyoon was a shy mess and they almost had to pry the content out of his vice-like clutches sometimes but, he was getting there. Byeongkwan was the best at bugging him until he relented and posted pics. Now he even posted selcas of his clearly visible face was a big win for A.C.E as a group and for Wow Nation in special, who was, quoting, ‘dry as the sahara’ most of the time. Everyone else posted a fair and pleasant amount of content and the fans were yet to feel real draught. Also, Choice just so happened to be one of the fandoms who really couldn’t complain about the lack of love between the members of the group they were stanning, because A.C.E was an openly loving and cuddly family who wasn’t afraid of showing that on cam. Choice really was one of the most blessed fandoms in the whole kpop community. A.C.E were just being themselves and being incited to do so by their managers and CEO though and that showed clearly. It wasn’t just fanservice. That was pure, cloyingly sweet love and all the stars had aligned to make the A.C.E constellation happen. Actual, no, scratch that, _they’d_ made it happen. They’d deadass grabbed fate by the neck with their collective hands and told it that they were staying together no matter what.

That was A.C.E.

 

* * *

 

Well, that particularly cold November morning Byeongkwan, Sehyoon and Chan were already sitting down and eating because Junhee had gotten up extra early to make everyone breakfast before going back to bed. He got up again and showered when they were all already done with their morning routine. Donghun was washing up the dishes from the previous evening (it was his turn) and had already finished eating when Junhee walked into the kitchen and smiled sleepily, greeting his members who thanked him for the food. He hummed and smiled but didn’t say anything. They didn’t have to thank him, so he really didn’t feel the need say ‘you’re welcome’. He walked over to the counter, right beside where Donghun was drying his hands and poured himself a cup of coffee.

It was a surprise attack.

He couldn’t take a sip of it before Donghun held his head softly and pulled him in to smooch his cheek like it was his job. Junhee giggled and looked at him, clearly looking a lot happier. He was more than used to that by then.

“At least you didn’t go for the lips.”

“Even though I wanted to.” Donghun said and grinned cheekily “The baby may feel uncomfortable though.” He said dramatically.

 _The baby_ seemed to be asleep as he ate but knew they were talking about him when Byeongkwan and Sehyoon chuckled looking at him.

“I don’t mind seeing mum and dad kissing.” Yuchan played along in a slurry, sleep-filled voice and an eye-smile “It means they’ll be together for a long time!” He said in a sweet baby voice and grinned. Everyone cackled wildly at the silly comment.

It was a sleepy morning, sure – hell, it was _just_ past 6am – but they were already in a good mood after Donghun’s morning love fix.

 

* * *

 

So, Donghun was filming his face, checking out the puffiness of his cheeks on the front camera of his phone after they’d gotten to work a while later and Junhee was lurking about him. In short, like Junhee, Donghun was also used to being randomly attacked with bursts of affection from the leader of their team (which was everything good and more to him, really),

Donghun was having a little moment, complaining about his bare puffy face and blaming ramen for it when he saw Junhee creep behind him with clear and very blatant intent before approaching him and bringing his puckered lips close to his cheek, as if asking if he could. Donghun couldn’t stop the smile about to bloom in his face despite the serious look he was trying to keep and that was the consent Junhee needed before pecking him loudly on the cheek and smiling adorably. Donghun’s heart was on cloud nine and he grinned before mustering his most professional _‘this didn’t bother me’_ face as they kept up as if that was regular business and Junhee had just patted him on the back or something less touchy. It’d be cut on twitter anyway so Donghun’s grin returned as he turned to the side and pecked Junhee on the lips, making his leader squeak in surprise before smiling and covering his mouth looking at the camera.

“It’s not live, silly.” Donghun chuckled turning off the camera “I’ll post your kiss though.” He grinned cheekily.

“That’s fine.” Junhee’s cheeks were pink from the fright, no doubt but he was smiling “Aish, I thought you were live. I almost had a heart attack, hyung!” He complained, chuckling and clutching his chest and Donghun cackled.

 

* * *

 

Their CEO turned up in the room a moment later with her phone in hand grinning at them.

“You boys really have no shame!” She exclaimed. They smiled guiltily “I’m proud.” She grinned and they grinned back. She’d liked it “It was a cute post.” She paused looking at Junhee with concern “Is your heart alright though, Junhee ya?”

“Yeah, it’s fine, please don’t worry!” He said with a smile, blushing a little and she chuckled, shaking her head.

“Okay, if it isn’t let me know, okay?” She said and he nodded. She smiled and gestured towards the door “Now off to the practice room you shameless cuties!”

They followed her and exchanged a meaningful glance. She didn’t know that Donghun had been a little shit and teased Junhee with posting the full clip and that’s what had almost given him a heart attack for real.

It was okay to stretch the fine line between bromance and romance but kissing on the lips on cam for no reason was still off limits, unfortunately.

* * *

 


End file.
